Rare Hunter (World Championship)
The Rare Hunter (レアハンター Reā Hantā), known as Seeker in the English version of Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters and World Championship video game series. This is a video game depiction of the Rare Hunter, a character from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga and anime. Appearances In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters III: Tri-Holy God Advent and Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories, Seeker is a Level 2 opponent, unlocked by defeating all the Level 1 opponents, at least five times each. As a Ghoul, he says that he must be beaten 5 times to let the player proceed. Upon being beaten 5 times, Marik will take control of him and warn the player. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 4: Battle of Great Duelist, the Rare Hunter, is a Level 2 opponent, unlocked by defeating all the Level 1 opponents, at least five times each. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 5 EX 1 and Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul, the Rare Hunter is a Level 3 opponent, unlocked by defeating all the Level 1 and 2 opponents, at least three times each. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 6 EX 2, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster International and Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel, he along with the other Rare Hunters randomly appear when the player speaks to passengers. After the player defeats all of the Rare Hunters, at least once, the Ghouls kidnap Tea Gardner and Joey Wheeler and take them to the phantom pyramid. After defeating the brainwashed Tea, the player Duels two randomly selected Rare Hunter opponents. After the player completes the phantom pyramid, all the Rare Hunters become available as regular opponents. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 7: The Duelcity Legend and Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards, In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 8: Reshef of Destruction and Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction, In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters EX 3 and Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004, After all Level 3 opponents have been defeated at least 7 times each, the player can chose to Duel random Ghouls, including Rare Hunter. When all five Ghouls have been defeated in a row, Marik Ishtar will be unlocked. After Marik is defeated, the random Ghoul opponent is replaced by the individual Ghouls. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel International 2 and Yu-Gi-Oh! 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship Tournament 2005, the player faces the Rare Hunter in the Survival Tournament on Saturdays. After the player defeats him, he appears as a vendor at the mystic stall on Tuesdays. He is unlocked as a regular opponent, after the player wins the National Tournament. He then appears in the Mystic Land on Mondays and Thursdays, the ancient shrine on Wednesdays and Saturdays, the mystic stall on Fridays and the ancient coliseum on Sundays. Depictions Seeker-DDS.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters III: Tri-Holy God Advent Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories Rare Hunter-G4.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 4: Battle of Great Duelist Rare Hunter-G5.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 5 EX 1 Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul Rare Hunter-SDD.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 6 EX 2 Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster International Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel Rare Hunter-TSC.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 7: The Duelcity Legend Yu-Gi-Oh Rare Hunter-ROD.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 8: Reshef of Destruction Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction Rare Hunter-WC4.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters EX 3 Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004 Rare Hunter-WC5.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel International 2 Yu-Gi-Oh! 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship Tournament 2005 Stats Decks The Rare Hunter uses an "Exodia" Deck. Dark Duel Stories His Deck in is based closely on his Duel with Yugi. Though kept secret, his theme centers around Summoning Exodia (which is limited in this game). Meanwhile, he also uses wall monsters to protect his Life Points, such as "Stone Statue of the Aztecs" and "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress". Other cards that he previously used were "Three-headed Geedo" and "Hannibal Necromancer". Being a stronger opponent in the game, he utilizes rare/powerful magic cards such as "Raigeki" and "Final Flame" and can Summon "Flame Cerebrus" by fusing "Air Marmot of Nefariousness" and "Dragon Piper".